Simplify the expression. $2r(4r-2)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${2r}$ $ = ({2r} \times 4r) + ({2r} \times -2)$ $ = (8r^{2}) + (-4r)$ $ = 8r^{2} - 4r$